


I'm Yours

by hopenata (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Crushes, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Party, Roommates, Underage Drinking, its gay fellas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hopenata
Summary: One night at a party that Yamaguchi will never forget, but Tsukishima wont remember. And Now Yamaguchi doesn't know how to feel about everything or how to act around him.





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I'm a slut for TsukkiYama. I'm too gay. Rated T because there's technically no NSFW but also there are some gay times not for kids.

_Well you dawned me and you bet I felt it_   
_I tried to be chill but you're so hot I melted_   
_I fell right through the cracks_   
_And now I'm trying to get back_   
_Before the cool done run out_   
_I'll be giving it my best-est_   
_And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_   
_I reckon it's again my turn_   
_To win some or learn some_

Everyone at this party was drunk. Well, pretty much everyone. Who would've known Sugawara could've thrown such a party? Yamaguchi wasn't sure they should even be drinking, they were only eighteen and it was a college party, but it was almost Christmas. Suga had invited them, since they had been teammates and more often than enough he'd gone to Suga for advice about being the new Karasuno captain. He hadn't seen most of the team since they'd arrived. Kageyama and Hinata were nowhere to be seen and the only other's he'd seen were Nishinoya and Tanaka. Nishinoya had been stood on the kitchen counter and when asked about it Tanaka had told him that he liked to feel tall. As of that moment, Yamaguchi was stood alone in the corner of a crowded but dimly lit room. He was probably the only sober one there, holding a solo cup full of what he was hoping was just juice or cider. He hadn't put it down since they'd arrived. Tsukishima had disappeared at some point during the night. Usually, they wouldn't have even come to the party but after everything they'd all been through, and nationals in their first year, and through there friendship, it almost seemed rude not to.

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_   
_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

The party, was too busy, too sweaty and uncomfortably warm. Yamaguchi made his way towards the back of the house which was lighter and emptier, someone had passed out on the stairs. A breeze, thankfully, was coming through the curtains from the open balcony doors. The cool quietness felt so much better than whatever was going on downstairs. It would've been silent if not from the beat of the music playing.  
"Hey," a voice spoke from behind him. "I wanted to talk to you."  
"Oh, Tsukki. I'd been looking for you. are you okay?" He asked. Tsukishima nodded and headed towards the balcony, and as always, Yamaguchi followed. "Hey, Tsukki..."

_Well open up your mind and see like me_   
_Open up your plans and damn you're free_   
_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_   
_Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing_   
_We are just one big family_   
_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

He almost didn't feel it when his back hit the rails. What knocked the breath from him was being do close to Tsukishima, who was flustered, looking down at him.  
"Tsukki," he whispered.  
"Tadashi," he responded quietly, sending a chill through him. He almost ever used his first name. Definitely not like this. Tsukishima's hand brushing against his cheek, his hair looking white and shining under the light. His brain was in overdrive. As he closed his eyes and felt Tsukishima's lips on his. He wasn't controlling his own body when his arms slipped around Tsukishima's neck and he was going with it, kissing him back. Tsukki's hand on his waist, the both of them breathing quickly and shallowly. He was drowning in the feeling of being so close. So close. He smelled like cologne and tasted like alcohol, His hair was all messy and ruffled as Yamaguchi tugged at it.

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_   
_It cannot wait I'm sure_   
_There's no need to complicate_   
_Our time is short_   
_This is our fate, I'm yours_

_D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do_   
_But do you want to come on_   
_Scooch on over closer dear_   
_And I will nibble your ear_

_Oh oh_

Tsukishima pulled slowly away and he whined. He didn't want this to end, not yet. This is what he wanted, and looking up at him, for a moment, it, looked like Tsukishima had wanted it too. As his eyes fluttered closed and rested his forehead against Yamaguchi's. Tsukishima's pulse rate lowered but Yamaguchi's was still beating dangerously fast. He'd... fallen asleep. Just like that. Passing out at this moment of all moment. He'd be responsible war walking Tsukishima home. He had to make sure he got there safely. It pained him to think of how the conversation would go tomorrow. Would Tsukishima tell him, sorry but I dont really see you that way. Would he have been disgusted at what Yamaghuchi said. Oh god, what if it ruined their friendship.

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_   
_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_   
_But my breath fogged up the glass_   
_And so I drew a new face and I laughed_   
_I guess what I been saying is there ain't no better reason_   
_To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons_   
_It's what we aim to do_   
_Our name is our virtue_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_   
_It cannot wait I'm yours_

  
***

  
_Well open up your mind and see like me_   
_Open up your plans and damn you're free_   
_Look into your heart and you'll find the sky is yours_   
_So please don't please don't please don't_   
_There's no need to complicate_   
_'Cause our time is short_

It was past midday when everyone came to.

"Oh god, fuck. What is this?" A moan came from the other room. Yamaguchi stood eating cereal by the kitchen counter, Hinata was passed out on the sofa and he was sure he'd seen Kageyama slumped over the toilet bowl, snoring. Tsukishima stumbed in looking terrible and holding his head in his hand.  
"Ah, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi bolted upright, his spoon clinking into the bowl and face reddening. Tsukishima winced.  
"God, I don't even remember coming home last night." He said reaching into the cupboard, squinting without his glasses on to find the painkillers.

Yamaguchi's stomach dropped.

_This, oh this, this is our fate, I'm yours_

**Author's Note:**

> Please I thrive on attention. I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
